


Superhero Love

by Jakeman



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeman/pseuds/Jakeman
Summary: Is there true love for Clark Kent and Steve Rogers? And is it with each other.Steve is still recovering from his bad break up with Tony. Tony just couldn't keep it in his pants after cheating on him several times.Clark found out the hard way with Lois that women chase after Superman but walk by Clark Kent every time. Clark figured out that Lois was only into him because of his physique and his resemblance to Superman. Clark never got to tell her his secret that he was actually Superman.This is a cross over between Marvel and DC. The Avengers and Justice League both exist in this universe. No one knows the secret identities of the Justice League.





	1. Playing Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is sad that his best friend Clark Kent is not having any luck in the love department. So when the opportunity comes up to hook him up with someone special Bruce pounces on the idea. Bruce Wayne is able arranged a date for his best friend Clark Kent with none other than Steve Rogers.

Tony decided to attend a charity gala hosted by Wayne Enterprises. The owner Bruce Wayne was a friend of his. They had met at the same boarding school ever since Tony's mother passed away and Bruce was orphaned.

“I see that you aren’t enjoying yourself Stark.”

“Why do you say that Bruce.”

“You're turning away all the waiters.”

“I don’t drink anymore. I’ve made a promise to be sober.”

“Wow! I'm impressed."

“My ex-boyfriend Steve helped me out. He was there every single step of the way.”

“So Captain America himself helped you stop drinking. Not surprised. That sounds like something he would do.”

“I never knew I had a drinking problem until the Avengers gave me an intervention led by Steve. I only wish I could do something for him in return. In this case, all my money can’t help me.”

“You might think it’s crazy, but my friend just came off a really bad break up too. And I want to set him up with someone who is worth it.”

“I know where you are going with this Bruce and my answer is no! I can do meaningless sex, but I'm not ready to start dating again.” Tony expressed angrily.

"What! Not everything is about you, Tony. I wasn't trying to set you up on a date. I just wanted to set Steve on a date with my friend." Bruce exclaimed.

Tony got even angrier, "The answer is still no!"

“Hey look! If you want to do something nice for Steve let him go on a date with my friend. He is a great guy. He is not a playboy like you or me. His name is Clark Kent. He is a news reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He earns a crappy salary. He lives in a tiny apartment. He does nothing more than work, eat, exercise, and sleep. His social life is very poor, and he doesn’t even own a car.”

“Wow!” Tony says sarcastically as he claps his hands. “You want me to set Steve up with a boring guy.”

“Oh please! Like Mr. Perfect America isn’t boring himself!”

“Steve is not boring!”

“Look I admit I messed up describing Clark, but he is a great guy with a big heart. It just seems like he is boring, but he has a great sense of humor and a great sense of adventure. Trust me.”

“Steve has been dating a lot of guys who have been straight out jerks and others who appeared to be nice, but had bad intentions.”

“Exactly my point. Clark would be a breath of fresh air for him.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him about Clark. But your friend has to agree first to see him before I let Steve know.”

“Understood. You won't regret it.”

"I'm already regretting it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will focus heavily on Clark and Steve. Bruce and Tony not so much but will be sprinkled here and there.


	2. Clark Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes to his apartment after work to get ready for his date with Steve.

Clark could not believe that he was going on a date with none other than Captain America.

When Bruce told him about the date he set up for him he was very hesitant. His first response was no, but Bruce was very persistent and wore him down until he said yes.

After getting off the subway. Clark started to wonder whether or not he should take this date seriously. He wasn't actually looking for a boyfriend. He never actually had one either. He had only been in two relationships before, and both happened to be with women who broke up with him.

After opening the door to his apartment Clark starts to undress.

He starts off by removing his glasses. Then by undoing his tie. He quickly unbuttons his dressing shirt and starts walking to the shower. He carries his clothes and places them in his hamper. He turns on the cold water only since he's environmentally conscious. Clark removes his shoes and socks. He then moves to unbutton his pants and throws them to the side. At that precise moment, his phone starts to ring. It was Bruce.

“Hey, Clark! I just wanted to remind you that you have a date later.”

“I know. You don’t have to remind me. You got me in a bad time right now. I was about to take off my boxers and get in the shower.”

“Hear me out I have an idea. You should just go in your boxers to the date.” After he said that Bruce started to laugh so hard.

“Hahaha!” Clark replied sarcastically.

“All jokes aside I want you to have a good time.”

“Okay. Thanks. Talk to you later.”

Clark put down his phone and removed his boxers. He picked up the rest of his clothes and places them in the hamper. Before he got in he stretched for a good thirty seconds.

“Got to get in wasting too much water.”

Clark’s shower was very small. The shower head only reached to his chest. He had to duck down to wash anything above it. He wanted to move somewhere more fit for him, but this is all he could afford on his salary.

After a good 7 minutes, Clark was done. Clark reaches for his towel, but it wasn’t there. He remembered he had done laundry last night so he could have fresh clothes today.

Dripping wet Clark walked out of the bathroom walking towards his room. Clark found his towel. He patted his face first then moved down from there. Still naked, Clark got the hair dryer and started to dry his hair. After a good two minutes, he was done. He then raised his arms up and applied some deodorant.

“What do I wear? What do I wear?” he asked himself repeatedly.

Clark looked through his drawers and closet. He couldn’t find anything new. Clark finally settled on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He then got some red boxers, white socks, and a pair of black sneakers. He combed his hair and put on his glasses and watch. He finished it off by putting on some cologne.

He took a good look at himself in his full body mirror.

“I’m a great catch, right?” Clark told himself.

Clark started to wonder if he was the problem for his relationships not working out. Juggling two lives was difficult, and having someone understand, and live that with him was even harder.

Clark sat on his bed and pondered some more. His alarm sounded off. It was time to go or he would be late. Clark rushes out taking his phone, keys, and wallet.

Outside Clark looked up to the sky. “It’s going to be a beautiful night in Metropolis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Henry Cavill's Superman while reading the story. Couldn't pass the opportunity to hook up Henry Cavill's Superman and Chris Evans's Captain America.


	3. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve getting ready for his date with Clark, but has an encounter with Tony.

Steve was at the gym blowing off steam. The equipment was not adequate for him because of his super strength, but he made it work nonetheless. Steve was wearing a tank that showed off his massive pecs and arms. He also had some short gym shorts that showed that he never skipped leg day. 

After a 30 minute workout, he left the gym. He never brings his car to the gym since he runs to the gym and goes back home running.

Steve enjoys his runs since he doesn't always take the same route home. He sometimes deviates to explore parts of the city. Today was going to be an exception since he had a date.

"Great run!" Steve told himself while patting his back.

Steve had a great big smile on his face. Steve was happy to go on a date. Tony had made it difficult to date since he always scares off any potential suitors. Telling them that they were not worthy of him. Steve got discouraged and stopped dating because of it. So when Tony came to him and told him he had found him a date for him he got excited.

Steve has grown so much since he woke up after being frozen. He worked for SHIELD until it fell. He became an Avenger. He became a millionaire since the government paid back all the government war bonds he bought with interest.

Steve was just missing love. Maybe this Clark Kent won't be the one, but at least it was a start. He was also determined to not let Tony interfere any longer.

When Steve grabbed his keys, he noticed Tony's car parked outside his apartment building.

Tony was waiting for him in the lobby.

"You're a little earlier than usual Rogers, I just got here a minute ago. I wasn't expecting you for a good five minutes."

"I have a date remember."

"I know."

Steve did not like taking the elevator. He preferred to walk up the stairs since he only lived on the third floor. Tony let Steve go first. Steve could feel Tony undressing him with eyes. Tony had his eyes glued on to Steve's body.

"Tony could you not look at me like that!"

"How can I not when you are dressing like that. Leaving nothing to the imagination. I remember a time when all of you was all mine."

"I remember that and the other times you cheated on me too."

"I was only unfaithful a couple of times. Can't you get over it already."

"No, I can't."

"I was your first Steve. I've also been the only one too. I know you haven't slept with anyone else because you aren't that type of guy. I can't take anything back, but I still love you. I've also been sober for years because of you."

"I know you have changed Tony. I see it in your eyes and I can feel it in your heart. But what was done was done. I'm trying to move on and you being here saying and doing these things isn't helping."

"I'll go, but I want you to know that I really do hope you find someone."

Steve closed the door and headed for the showers. Steve only had 10 more minutes before he had to leave or else he would be late. Steve always wanted to be on time.

In five minutes Steve was done taking a shower. He put on on a white long sleeve shirt, grey boxers, white socks, and grey joggers. In the last minute, he decided to wear a cap on backward. To look a little cooler. Steve checked his watch. He had no time to spare. He was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Chris Evans's Captain America while reading the story. Couldn't pass the opportunity to hook up Henry Cavill's Superman and Chris Evans's Captain America.


	4. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Steve finally meet for the first time.
> 
> For location purposes Clark and Steve both live in the state of New York. Clark lives in the city Metropolis and Steve lives in city Brooklyn.

Steve was very agitated because of Tony, but he needed to shake it off for Clark. Clark needed him to be at a 100% for the date to at least go well.

Steve was in his car driving very slowly since traffic was horrendous anywhere in New York. He shouldn't have let Tony convince him to trade in his motorcycle for a car. At that point in time, he couldn't say no to Tony since he was very in love with him.

Steve shakes his head. "Why can't I get Tony out of my head? Better question how do I get him out of my heart."  
==================================================  
Clark was on the subway and something just hit him.

What if Steve recognizes him as Superman. That would be an awkward first impression. Steve had never seen Clark in person so who knows what will happen. He has seen and spoken to Superman a lot, especially on missions the Justice League assisted the Avengers in.

"Just act cool, if he figures it out no problem. He will understand and keep your secret. But what if the only reason he wants to go on another date or have sex with me is that I'm really Superman. I can't go through the same thing I went with Lois. She only dated me because I was discount Superman to her. She loved Superman more than she loved Clark even though we are one and the same. Good thing I never told her I was really Superman. She wouldn't have loved me for who I am."

Lois had broken up with Clark to pursue Superman since he was the one she loved. Since the breakup, he never comes to Lois rescue anymore or even talks to her unless its Daily Planet related.  
==================================================  
Clark had arrived a minute early to the place he chose to be his first date with Steve. He had chosen Metropolis Amusement Park, it was this nice theme park just at the edge of the city by the harbor. If the night had turned out to be a dud at least he would have fun on the rides.

Clark turned his head and there was Steve right on time. Of course, he would be right on time he's Captain freaking America. Clark approached Steve to introduce himself.

"Hello Steve, I'm Clark Kent your date for tonight. I just want to thank you for finding time in your schedule to see me. And it's really an honor to meet you. Big fan." 

"Nice to meet you, Clark. Nice weather for a date too. It's hot, but with cool breezes coming here and there."

"We do have great weather here in Metropolis. I think that's one of the reasons Superman comes here a lot."

Steve smiled at Clark's response. Clark didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't want to linger on it too much or else Steve might get suspicious. So far it was going great since Steve hasn't yet realized he's Superman.

Clark and Steve walked side by side to the ticket booth.

An old grey haired woman greeted them. "How may I help you today?"  
Her mouth dropped when she saw none other than Captain America.

"Oh, my! Do my eyes deceive me or are you really Captain America."

"Yes, mam it's me. I'm the real deal. It's nice to meet you."

Clark let out a grunting noise.

"Excuse me, but I want to purchase two tickets. How much?"

"Oh! I apologize I'm here fangirling. It will be $30. Cash or credit?"

"Cash."

The woman takes the cash and gives Clark his receipt and two wristbands.  
"Put on the wristbands before you enter and keep them on at all times while you are here. Enjoy Metropolis Amusement Park."

"Thank you," Clark said.

Clark turned to face Steve. "May I put on your wristband?"

Steve nodded. 

After putting on Steve's wristband, Clark put on his.

"You look great by the way."

Steve blushed a little but made sure Clark wasn't aware of it.

"Thanks, you look good too," Steve replied. 

Right away they were interrupted by a park employee handing park maps.

"He's a park map. Enjoy your night."

Clark took the map and started to look at it.

"So do you want to go on the Tunnel of Love," Clark suggested.

Steve made a weird face.

"Too soon?"

"No. That sounds good. Let's go." Steve responded.

As they started to walk. Steve took Clark's hand and Clark looked at him right away.

"Too soon?"

"No, I'm all right with it," Clark responded.

Steve grabbed Clark even tighter and Clark did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update a chapter everyday but too much on my plate so I think at least once a week will be fine maybe more if I have the time.


	5. Tunnel of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clark are at the Tunnel of Love and while they are in line they start to get to know each other just a little more. But once on the ride waves of love hit them both ensuing romantic displays of affection.

Steve and Clark decided to get to know each other. They had time to spare since there were only a couple of couples in front of them.

"I want to congratulate you on becoming a news anchor. It was all everyone could talk about when the news broke about a month ago. I predict high ratings for Good Morning America. Who wouldn't want to see you on television."

"Thanks, my vacation was coming up and I was wondering what I would do. I got many offers but settled on this. And besides, It's only for a short period until I have to be back with the Avengers."

"So what do you do for a living Clark?"

"I'm a news reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I'm more of a behind the scenes type of guy writing for the Daily Planet. Hopefully, you have heard of us."

"Maybe you can give me some pointers then."

Clark nodded. 'Of course only if you say please."

Steve smiled. "I have heard of the Daily Planet. They seem to be the only ones who can get an exclusive with Superman. He is their city hero so it's understandable."

"So what do you think about Superman and the Justice League?"

"I think the world needs all the heroes she can get. I've worked alongside many of them on missions and it's been overall a good experience. I think Superman is a phenomenal role model for people and heroes alike. I also have respect for him especially since he's so powerful in every way and uses all that power for good. I'm thankful he's on the right side of justice,"

"It seems like were next," Clark says with the biggest grin on his face.

"It appears so. Are you ready to be showered with love?"

"Yes, that why I came here with you."

Steve couldn't help blushing when Clark told him that.

The conductor directed them both. Steve got on first and Clark followed behind him.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. And stay inside at all time until you have reached the end of the ride."

The conductor pushed the lever and on they went.

As they were moving along the romanticism of the ride was setting in. Steve had never been in a Tunnel of Love but was starting to understand why with all the romantic music and complete darkness.

"That send-off wasn't romantic at all and I'm feeling squeezed I need more room."

"Look at it this way. I now have an excuse to put my arm around you."

Clark placed his arm around Steve. Clark moved even closer and nuzzled against Steve's neck.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. What feels natural I guess. Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting next chapter tomorrow.


	6. Physical Fun and ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clark continue on with their first date. It's all fun until a little minor thing unexpectedly happens.

Clark and Steve shuffled around, around, and around trying to find a comfortable position.

The constant friction of their bodies ended up arousing them both.

“Steve! I’m being poked not sure if it’s yours or mine.”

“We are so tangled and it’s so dark I don’t even know what’s yours or mine.”

Clark moves his hands towards what was poking him.

“I got it! I’m now certain it’s not mine.”

“It’s mine Clark I can feel your hand on it.”

“Impressive.”

Steve’s hands traveled around until he found what he was looking for.

“I think I have yours.”

Clark gasped.

All of a sudden they started to laugh their asses off.

A few moments later they saw that a bright light was growing. They had reached the end of the ride.

“I’m disappointed since we didn’t even get do anything, but try to get comfortable because the ride was too small.”

“True, but I wouldn’t have liked it any other way. Hey Steve! What happened to your cap?”

Steve reached for his head. It was gone, it must have fallen off on the ride.

“That was my NASA cap. It’s the only cap I own too.”

Clark turned his head towards the Tunnel of Love and used his x-ray vision to find the cap. He had found it and luckily it was right at the entrance of the ride.

“Come on Steve lets try to ask the conductor if he lets us look for it. At least for a little while.”

The conductor told Clark no because it's against protocol. But once he found out it was for Captain America he let Clark go and look for it.

“Here it is. It was right near the entrance.”

“Thanks, Clark.”

Clark’s watch started to beep. Batman had given him a unique watch to let him know that there was trouble and his assistance was needed.

Now how was he going to tell Steve that he had to go?

“Hey, Steve. I completely forgot I had to do something its nothing important but I have to go. Would you mind if we cut our date short today? I’ll make it up to you with another date.”

Steve paused and thought about what he was going to say.

Clark wanted to leave now, people’s lives were probably at risk. Clark couldn’t wait and started to run towards the exit. He didn't even say goodbye. Once out the park, he changed into his Superman suit and flew to the rescue.

Steve takes out his phone and writes a message for Clark saying “To answer your two questions No and Yes.”

Just when he was about to hit the send button he deletes it all.

Steve walks towards the closest bench and sits down. He spreads his legs out and spreads his arms across the bench with his cap on his lap. He looks straight up to the sky and sees the full moon shining down on him. There weren't any stars or clouds with it, which was a shame since the moon looked extra beautiful tonight just like him.

After a few hours pass, he realizes people were leaving. It must be closing time. Steve grabs his cap and puts it on forward. Steve wasn't sure why he stayed he knew Clark wasn't coming back. He rips off the wristband and throws it away.

"It's time to go home I guess." Steve sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be part of the last chapter but I decided to make it two instead since I was unsure about the ending to this part.


	7. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives an unexpected visit at his apartment.

Steve finally arrived at his apartment. He was emotionally exhausted after his date ended abruptly. Steve dragged himself to bed even if he wasn't that tired. He took off all his clothes except for his boxers.

After an hour of tossing and turning, he got up and walked around. He couldn't go to sleep because he kept thinking about Clark.

Soon after he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could it be? I'm not expecting anyone."

Steve opened the door and to his surprise it was Clark.

Clark had an almost naked Steve right in front of him. His eyes wandered around Steve's body seeing nothing, but perfection on his sculpted body.  
Steve noticed how Clark was looking at him and he felt somewhat aroused and ashamed.

"Pull it together," Clark whispers to himself.

"Hi, Steve."

"Hi, Clark."

"I just came by to say I'm sorry about leaving our date unexpectedly. You didn't deserve that."

A brief pause later. "I did have a good time with you by the way."

Another brief pause later. "Now I'll be going. Good night Steve."

As Clark was about to leave Steve grabbed him by the arm.

"Ever since you left during our date. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I waited until the park closed foolishly thinking you would return even though I knew you wouldn't. On the way home every guy I saw out the window, I saw you. When I got home I kept thinking about our time together. I even imagined how it would have gone if you hadn't left."

Steve couldn't believe what he just said. He let his heart spill out for a man he just barely knew.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you too. Although I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love or just attraction."

Clark and Steve were staring at each other's eyes. Steve decided to make the first move and kissed Clark. Clark corresponded to Steve's kiss and pushed Steve into the apartment. With his hands all over Steve, he used his foot to close the door.

After a heavy make-out session, Clark pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this Steve?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure too."

"Let us go into the bedroom, its right this way."

Clark followed Steve to the bedroom. Once there Clark picked up Steve and threw him onto the bed. He moved towards him and took off Steve's boxers.  
Clark quickly jumped on the bed almost knocking Steve off it.

"Woah!" Steve said.

"Sorry about that," Clark said with an innocent smile.

Clark removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. He then moved towards Steve. As the two began to kiss again the doorbell suddenly began to ring.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No."

Clark then went back to kissing Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating every Wednesday from now on.


	8. I Want What He’s Having

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets another unexpected visitor and things heat up again.

Steve was feeling all of Clark's weight on top of him. Steve was wondering when Clark would start taking off his clothes. That thought vanished as the doorbell ringing continued. Clark was unfazed by the ringing as he kept devouring Steve with kisses.

"Let's stop. I need to see who's at the door. Whoever it is won't leave until I answer."

"Okay."

Steve got up from the bed and walked into his closet to put some clothes on. He grabbed a tank top and some pajama bottoms. He then rushed to the door.

"Hello, beautiful!"

"Tony!"

Tony walked past by Steve inviting himself in.

Once Clark heard Steve say, Tony. He rushed out of bed, got his glasses and headed to where Steve and Tony were.

The first thing Clark did when he was in the presence of Tony was to introduce himself.

"Hello, Mr. Stark my name is Clark Kent it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah just like the billions of others. Get in line." Tony remarked as he snarled at Clark.

"You don't have to be rude to Clark. Show some common courtesy to him and apologize."

"Fine, fine I offer you, Mr. Kent, my sincerest apology."

"I accept your apology."

"Why are you here Tony?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see the most beautiful person in the world...... I also thought it would bring you great pleasure seeing the world's sexiest man alive."

Steve wanted to remain serious. His attempt failed. He let escape a big smile.

Clark noticed the smile as so did Tony. Clark was starting to get frustrated. He had a good thing going until Tony came strolling along like he owned the place.

"Pardon my frankness, but did you both fuck already."

Steve was about to respond to Tony's imprudent question, but Clark beat him to it.

"No Mr. Stark, Steve and I haven't had sex. I just got here."

"Good. I'm glad that I'm still the only one."

"If neither of you mind, I have to get going. I have to go to work tomorrow. So I'm going home to sleep. Good night Steve and to you too Mr. Stark." Clark says sadly.

Clark waited a moment before closing the door. Waiting for Steve to say or do something. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't you stop him from leaving?"

"I don't want to discuss this any further. I'm too tired. I'm going to bed. Please show yourself out."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Then go after him."

"Why so you can chase him off like the others. Whatever chance I had with Clark is now gone...... Are you happy now?" Steve's eyes were tearing up.

Tony had no comeback for that. He then got up and picked up Steve. He opened the door and threw him outside.

"Here are your keys. Go on. Go after him. And don't come back. I'm going to sleep here tonight just so you know. Go on and have your sex."

Tony then closed the door on Steve.

Steve rushed down the stairs. He knew Clark doesn't drive so he must take the subway. The elevator door opened and Clark came out. He saw Steve rushing out of the building.

"Where is he going?" Clark paused and used his superhearing to figure out what Steve was doing out and about.

He heard Steve saying the same repeatedly. "I need to find Clark. I just got to."

Out of nowhere, Steve gets tackled to the ground. It was Clark.

"Clark I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you go like that."

"Shhhh. It's okay. I forgive you since you came chasing after me. Let me help you get up. Sorry about tackling you."

"Tony kicked me out. So I could chase after you. He thought I have sex with you once I found you. I just really wanted to amend things with you. Now that we are both on good terms I'll head back home."

Clark agreed with Steve that it was probably not a good idea to have sex now. What he didn't agree with was having Steve go back home to Tony.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my place and sleep there."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the story hasn’t moved from the first day. Wow!
> 
>  
> 
> Will be updating every Wednesday from now on.


	9. My Bed is Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has a small apartment, that suits him just fine, but it's not really for two.

"Wow, your bed is small! How are we both going to fit there? ... I think I better sleep on the couch." said a concerned Steve.

"Nonsense, you're not sleeping on the couch it's uncomfortable. My bed may be small for us, but I think we can make it work if we sleep on our sides." 

Clark knew that his bed was barely big enough for him. He was planning to wait for Steve to fall asleep and sneak out of bed. He would let Steve sleep in his bed while he would sleep on the couch. There was no way they could stay still on their sides all night. Eventually one of them would fall off the bed.

Clark had gotten his pajamas. He started to change in front of Steve. Steve looked away to give him some privacy. Clark noticed he made Steve somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm done. You can look now."

Clark had put on a button up pajama shirt and pajama shorts.

"Good. Let's get into bed then." 

Clark got a hold of Steve and kissed him on the cheek. Steve was stunned by Clark's kind gesture.

"Goodnight Steve." 

"Umm, thanks. Good night to you too Clark."

Clark had wanted a good night kiss, but maybe next time.

The two men got into bed. As Clark said, they both got on their sides to sleep. 

"I don't think this is going to work." Steve asserted.

Clark didn't say anything he kept quiet.

"Clark are you awake?" 

Clark was awake but didn't answer.

Steve couldn't see Clark since their backs were against each other. Steve turned around. He put his arms around Clark and cuddle against him. Steve got as close as possible that his crotch was touching Clark's ass. He then put his leg over Clark. Steve was going to make sure that neither Clark or he would fall off.

Clark couldn't believe it. His plan for sneaking off wasn't going to work if Steve was cuddling him so tightly.

Clark waited to see if Steve let him go. It was of no use, he then fell fast asleep.  
==================================================  
Back at Steve's apartment. Tony was hoping Steve would return but as the hours were passing by the chance of him returning had went from slim to none.

Tony took his phone and asked Jarvis to call Bruce for him.

"I'm guessing you are calling me to talk about how the date went. Well, let me get ahead of this. I don't know. I was planning to talk to Clark about it tomorrow."

"I already know how the date went. It appears to have gone very well. I want to know what were your expectations concerning Steve and your friend. The long-term ones to be specific."

"Marriage and family."

Before Bruce could continue talking Tony hanged up.

Tony then laid on the sofa and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to make a chapter outline just laying down all the ideas I have. I think I'll end the story by chapter 20 or 25.
> 
> I'm aiming for 20.
> 
> Lois Lane and Bruce Wayne coming next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the reading.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday.


	10. Good Morning Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Steve have some sexy time before Clark has to go to work. 
> 
> Part one of three.

Clark was awake, he had been there staying still for a few minutes. He wanted to break from Steve’s grip, but didn’t want to wake him up.

Clark moves Steve’s arm and then his leg. 

“Good morning Clark. Are you trying to get rid of me so soon.” Steve whispered to Clark’s ear.

“No.” 

Steve leaned into Clark nuzzling against his neck. 

“I had a good night sleep. Did you?”

“I did. Although being the little spoon was a little awkward for me. But nonetheless I enjoyed it.”

Steve then pressed his lips against Clark’s. Steve continued to kiss Clark while moving his body placing it on top of Clark.

Clark got a hold of Steve’s hips pulling him even closer to him. His hands later wandered off to Steve’s ass. 

Steve and Clark had both been very sexually frustrated for a long time since leaving their respective partners. They had so much sexual energy to release that they were going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Steve broke the kiss that had ensued for about 10 minutes.

“Let me blow you Clark.”

You didn’t have to tell Clark twice. Clark kindly pushes Steve to the side as he got off the bed.

Clark pulled down his pajamas shorts as far as he could. 

Steve got off the bed right after him. He was on his knees and helped Clark take off his pajama shorts.

Steve eyes were gravitating towards Clark’s crotch area. There he saw a long and thick manhood bobbling up and down ready to be gobbled up by Steve. Steve used one of his hands to stroke Clark’s manhood up and down. With his other hand he massages his balls.

Clark’s manhood was growing in Steve’s hand. Those seconds it kept getting bigger Steve thought was an eternity. Steve wondered when it would stop growing.

“What are you waiting for Steve?” Clark asked impatiently.

“I’m just enjoying the view that’s all.” Steve said with a innocent grin on his face.

Clark pointed to his manhood reminding Steve what he wanted him to do.

Steve obliged.

Steve then leaned in slowly taking Clark into his mouth. He used his tongue to ease it in further. Clark also leaned forward pushing his manhood into Steve’s mouth following Steve’s pace.

After a long while Clark urged Steve to go faster, but Steve was enjoying the pace he was going at. He ignored Clark’s request several times. Until Clark had enough of Steve rejections.

Steve then felt two massive hands holding his head in place. Clark then began to fuck Steve's mouth. 

Steve fought for a few moments to regain the upper hand but his attempt were futile. 

Steve had found out that Clark was extremely strong to his surprised. Stronger than him. Or maybe Steve was just somehow surrendering to him. Clark couldn’t be stronger than Captain America himself. Clark was just your average man. Maybe not that average as he knows now.

So Steve decided to give into Clark.

Steve drew in a deep breath through his nose and he then relaxed his throat.

After what appeared to be hours. Clark pulled away. He lifted Steve up on his feet and then began to kiss him.

“You were so good Steve! I want more.”

“So do I.” Steve replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Steve Rogers/Captain America’s birthday. Please leave out some milk and cookies. Enjoy.


	11. Good Morning Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Steve continue to have sexy time. Part two of three.

Clark watched as Steve undressed. Seeing how effortlessly each piece of clothing slid off his smooth body was thrilling.

Clark removed the only piece of clothing he still had on. His pajama shirt. 

Once Steve was fully naked. He approached Steve from behind. Pressing his hairy body against  
Steve's smooth one.

"I was surprised to find out you're a hairy guy."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, especially how tingly your hair chest feels on my back."

Clark didn't find it fair that he had an erection meanwhile Steve's manhood was still soft. He moved his hand quickly to Steve's manhood to get that quickly resolved.

Once on his hand, he rubbed and tugged it.

"Mmm..." Steve repeated several times.

"What a specimen," Clark thought to himself.

Clark picked up Steve. Carrying him to the bed. Laying him on his front side.

Clark's attention then gravitates towards the two globes Steve has for an ass. Clark places one hand on each globe. Rubbing and squeezing them.

"Don't forget there is more to me than my ass."

Clark knew that Steve said something, but he only understood gibberish. 

"Your ass is so firm and well sized. It's the definition of perfection." Clark complimented.

He then spread Steve's globes apart exposing Steve's pucker. 

"Oh, Clark!"

Clark was too focused that he tuned out Steve.

He leaned into Steve's pucker. Planting his face in between his globes.

Clark stuck out his tongue to massage Steve's pucker. Steve was enjoying having his ass eaten out. He couldn't stay still. His constant moving forced Clark to keep him still. Steve couldn't believe how strong Clark was.

Steve's manhood was leaking so much. He could feel a huge wet spot forming under him.

Before he knew it. Clark was resting on top of his ass. He had finished prepping Steve's pucker. Clark had aligned his manhood in between Steve's globes. Using his hand to rub his manhood against Steve's pucker.

Steve's pucker was so wet from Clark's tongue and Clark's own manhood leaking.

"I'm going in now."

Clark started to push his manhood into Steve inch by inch. Clark was having trouble penetrating  
Steve. His ass was loose and relaxed a moment ago, but suddenly was tight again. He started to use his hand to shove his manhood in.

"I'm sorry Clark my ass tends to tighten up very quickly. I don't know why."

Again Steve's words went unheard.

Clark was in. He was glad for this simple accomplishment. 

"Wow! Steve, you are so tight. You can squeeze my manhood off." Clark chuckled and so did Steve.

Clark began to thrust in and out of Steve slowly.

Clark hated that he had to hold back since he was incredibly strong. He was Superman the strongest hero on Earth by far, but couldn't risk hurting others during sex. 

Although Steve wasn't just anybody. He is a super soldier with enhanced strength. Of course not as strong as him, but he could handle more of him that his previous girlfriends ever had.

Clark later placed one hand on Steve's neck and the other on his hip. 

He started to fuck Steve aimlessly using more of his super strength.

Steve was in too much pleasure moaning and gasping. Clark was able to hear that and that made him fuck Steve even harder. 

Without knowing it Clark was using more of his super strength. Could a super soldier handle the full strength of a Kryptonian?

Clark didn't know the answer, but he was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Captain America handle sex with Superman?


	12. Good Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Steve finish up what they started earlier. With an unexpected surprise. Part three of three

Clark could not take it anymore. He thrust once more and released into Steve.

Clark then placed his body on top of Steve's. Their bodies fitting perfectly one on top of the other.

Clark started to whisper to Steve's ear.

"I love how beautifully wrecked you sounded..."

"I love how tight you were and still are..."

"I love how you let me do this to you..."

"You don't know how much I needed this, thanks..."

Steve didn't listen to a single word Clark said. He was so exhausted that he fell back to sleep.

Clark let Steve sleep. He had to get ready for work now.  
==================================================  
Clark took one look at his surroundings and was surprised.

"What happened here? I don't remember my apartment being such a wreck!"

The bed was broken, and everything else was out of place or on the floor.

He walked into the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and they were all in the same condition as his bedroom.

There was a knocking coming from his door. Clark rushed into his bedroom to put some clothes on.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, I am. What is a Fire Marshall doing here knocking on my door this early in the morning."

"Sir, I don't know if you are aware, but there was an earthquake about an hour ago with several aftershocks afterward. We have checked the building, and it appears to be stable. Luckily no deaths or injuries. I just came by to make sure you are okay."

"I'm fine. How far away was the earthquake?"

"It all originated here at this building. Luckily the whole city was renovated to handle catastrophic events ever since we have had an increase in superhuman activity."

"Well, its good to know it works."

"Well, if everything is fine, I'll be going to the other residents and make sure they are okay. Have a good day Mr. Kent."

"Thank you, you too."  
==================================================  
Clark's phone began to ring. Clark saw that it was Bruce.

"Good morning Bruce."

"Good morning Clark. I heard about the incident. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, but I can't believe I didn't notice an earthquake."

"Of course you didn't, because you were the one who caused it."

"How can that be?"

"I did a quick scan of the area to see if there was any damage and I noticed something. The earthquake was man-made... more precisely Kryptonian made."

"I must have lost control when I had sex with Steve."

"Wow! I hope that went well."

"It was amazing!"

"I suggest that for next time be a little more careful."

"Thanks, I'll remember that. I have to go now. Talk to you soon."

"Wait before you go. Can we have lunch later today?"

"Yes of course. Text me the details. I'll see you soon."  
==================================================  
Clark walked and stood at the entrance of his bedroom. He took the time to enjoy the sight of Steve in all his glory.

He wrote a note for Steve and left it by the nightstand.

Clark then took a shower, ate some breakfast, dressed up, and left for work.

Leaving Steve sleeping in his broken bed. 

He wondered if Steve would still be there or go home. He wondered what was next for Steve and him. Was this all going to fast? It appears like it is. Clark kept pondering all these questions on his way to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't posted on Wednesday, but I will continue to update on Wednesdays as usual.


	13. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark’s heart is confused and some people aren’t making things easier for him.

Clark arrived at his desk. He noticed a plate of homemade cookies. Lois had been leaving him cookies all week along. She wanted to rekindle their relationship, but Clark had repeatedly told her that it wasn’t possible.

Clark walked to Lois’ office to let her know again that their was no future for them.

He knocks on her door.

“Come in.”

“Lois we need to talk...”

“I know what you are going to say. That you and me can’t be an item anymore, but I’m not going to stop trying. I love you. We have a huge history together. Our relationship was so solid I was caught off guard when you told me you wanted to break things off. Especially when days before I discovered an engagement ring at your apartment."

"Two weeks before I bought the ring. I wanted to marry you and start a family. All that changed when I saw on the news how you looked at Superman. You never looked at me that same way you saw him. You even spoke about him more passionately than me. I kept telling you how it bothered me, but you always said it was no big deal. It happened all of a sudden when I finally decided to stop being in Superman shadow. I wanted be with someone who loved me for who I am. And that person just wasn't you."

“ I want to apologize for how I made you feel. I didn't really think it was a big deal until it was too late. Before and after the break up. There has never been anything between Superman and me. I admit that before we dated Superman and I kissed, but that's as far as it went. I know you haven’t seen anyone since our break up. Because I’m certain you still love me. I also know you want us as much as I do. So why don’t we give us a chance again. I still love you Clark. I know you love me too.

Clark was astonished by Lois’ half truth half lie. After the break up she went chasing after Superman, but Superman ignored at every attempt. So she’s right she hasn’t seen Superman, but it’s because Superman didn't want to see her.

“You’re a great person Lois, but I can't give us another chance. I'm actually seeing someone and I think it's going great so far."

Lois got jealous.

Lois leaned into Clark for a kiss.  
=======================================  
Unexpectedly Steve walks in to the building floor where Clark and Lois work at.

Steve asked around and an employee pointed to Clark’s cubicle. It was empty, but Steve decided to wait.

Steve was feeling a little uncomfortable wearing Clark’s clothes and smelling a little like Clark.

One minute later Clark comes out of Lois’ office. He quickly adjusted his glasses, fixed his shirt and tie, and smuggled off Lois’ bright red lipstick.

Walking towards his cubicle he sees Steve. Clark is feeling restless knowing what just happened with Lois. 

He was so confused. He was still in love with Lois even before he went on a date with Steve, but he was falling in love with Steve. At least he thinks he is.

No matter how confused his heart is. He had to be honest with Steve. It was only fair to him.

"We need to talk." Clark said.

"Okay." Steve said cheerfully.

"A few moments ago my ex girlfriend tried to kiss me. I tried to push her off, but she got really handsy. Nothing happened I didn't even return her kiss I assure you."

"I believe you Clark. Thanks for being honest with me I appreciate it a lot. Especially with what happened with my past relationship. I don't want to go through that again."

Lois came out of her office rushing towards Clark.  
Once she arrived she saw none other than Captain Rogers.

"Oh my! Captain Rogers its an honor to see you here at our humble newspaper company. I'm Lois Lane lead investigative reporter. I work with Clark very closely."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lane."

Lois took a quick look at Steve. She realized that he was wearing some of Clark's clothes. It hit her right then and there that he was the one Clark was seeing.

"So you two are a thing now?" Lois asked.

"Not yet, but we are trying." Clark answered.

Steve smiled as he was oblivious to the fact that the ex girlfriend was Lois Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark needs Bruce right now.


	14. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Clark something that catches Clark off guard.

Clark brought another chair to his cubicle so Steve and he could sit and talk. Clark let Steve sit in his chair meanwhile he sat on the chair he brought.

Steve was now serious, which threw Clark off since a few moments ago he was cheerful.

“I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. I thought it may have happened too fast since we just started dating.” Steve said.

“Do you regret what happened then?” Clark asked concerned.

“No, I don’t regret it one bit,” Steve exclaimed.

Clark was relieved.

“We don’t have to do that anytime soon if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks, but that isn’t everything….Do you think there is a more private place we can go and talk?” Steve asked.

“Umm, I think we can go to my boss’s office. He’s on vacation.” 

Clark understood that maybe Steve felt uncomfortable talking about them with so many people around. He was uncomfortable himself too which is why he was careful with his words. It was one thing having Captain American visiting him at work, and another having people find out he’s dating Captain America.

Clark closed the door.

“I don’t know how to say it, but here it goes… I know your Superman.” Steve whispered with his back against Clark.

“What makes you believe that?”

Clark gulped. Besides his parents and Bruce, no one else knew his secret identity. He always wanted to tell people most closest to him, but at the moment he always opts out of telling them. He feared for them, which is why he didn’t really want anyone to know. Now Steve knew, but how he asked himself. He was so careful.

“When I got up I saw that your apartment was a mess. Everything was out of place. I heard a lot of commotion outside so I looked out the window and saw firefighters. I turned on the television to watch the local news to figure out what was going on. To my surprise, there was an earthquake with several aftershocks with the same magnitude. All of that happened around the same time we were doing what we were doing. I then took a shower. I didn’t want to wear the clothes I came with last night so I searched through your closet for some clothes. There I saw the Superman suit. It was right there in plain sight. It all made sense to me that you were Superman.

Then after I kept thinking how much it made sense since you physically look like Superman. Especially without your glasses. How your super strength caused the earthquakes when we did you know what. You even left me extremely sore throughout my whole body which doesn't happen often, but I'll be fine I recover fast."

Steve said with his back still against Clark.

“I….” Clark couldn’t find the words to finish what he was going to say.

Steve turned around.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m upset about this. On the contrary, I understand why you keep it a secret. I don’t blame you one bit. I just needed to let you know that I know.”

“I think you should leave now.”

Steve placed his hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“This doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

Steve let go of Clark and kissed his cheek before he walked out of the office. Once out the door Steve sighed.  
=======================================  
Steve arrived at his apartment.

"What the heck are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted see you come home safe and sound."

"Well now you saw me. You can go now."

"Something is off about you. Is everything okay?"

"I'm just sad that's all."

"Hey I know what will cheer you up. Let's go and have a training session."

"Why not let's go. Let me change first."

"You can change once we get there."

Steve just kept walking ignoring Tony. Tony followed Steve. Steve started to undress. Tony was watching. Steve was down to his boxers when he noticed Tony at the door.

"Do you mind giving me some privacy?"

Steve turned around heading to his closet.

Tony notices several red bruises on Steve. All of a sudden Tony got angry.

"You didn't have those bruises before! Did he do this to you?! Did he hurt you?! Answer me dammit!"  
Tony said angrily.

Steve already knew he had those bruises since he took a shower at Clark's place. 

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm fine." Steve replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clark is end game, but its going to be rocky for them.


	15. A Little Push or A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce pushes Clark and Tony helps Steve.

Bruce was sitting quietly listening to Clark. 

"What do you think?" Clark asked.

"I think you should get over this. I found out your secret identity on my own too. You were mad, but you got over it. Now look at us. We are the best of friends now. I trust you with my life as you trust me with yours.

I know you think Superman overshadows Clark Kent, but in reality they are the same. You don't change when you become Superman. You are still honest, kind, humble, and all those goody goody things when you are Superman or Clark Kent.

You need to overcome this self esteem issue. Or else you'll never really be happy in any relationship. Apparently this insecurity and kryptonite are your only weaknesses." Bruce said with much frankness.

"You're right. I'm going right now to see Steve. I'm going to tell him that I want to keep seeing him." Clark said.

"That's the spirit. Now let's start eating. I'm hungry."   
=======================================  
After the training session Steve was feeling extremely tired.

Tony noticed Steve in a bad state. He walked towards him to see how he could help.

"You look awful Steve. You should take the rest of the day off. Here let me help you get up. I'll take you home." Tony asked.

Tony called for his Iron Man armor. It came to him quickly. He put it on and carried Steve.

"Hold on Steve." Tony said.

Steve grabbed on to him really tightly.  
=======================================  
Clark had arrived at the entrance to Steve's building. He hears something fly by. He looks up and could signal it out as the Iron Man suit. Tony Stark had arrived and not alone either. He had his arms wrapped around Steve.

"They are just friends." 

Clark reminded himself trying to calm down his jealously as he walked up the stairs.

At Steve's door. Clark decided to use his x ray vision. He saw that Steve was laying in his bed. Meanwhile Tony Stark watched over him.  
=======================================  
Clark knocked on the door.

"May you please answer the door Tony." Steve yelled from his room.

Tony opened the door with no rush, but once he saw who it was he came out to the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I'm here to see Steve."

"I won't let you see him. I suggest you leave."

"I'm going anywhere."

Steve all of a sudden comes out of his apartment. He sees Clark and his face lights up with so much joy.

Steve welcomed Clark with open arms.

"I was worried I may never see you again."

"I just needed some time."

"Be careful and don't hug him too tight. He's bruised up really bad all because of you." Tony remarked.

"Is that true?" Clark wondered.

"Yes, but I'll be fine. It's not that bad either Tony is just exaggerating. I'm just exhausted since my body is really focused on recovering. That's all."  
Steve answered.

Clark wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not.

"Tony thanks for bringing me home. I would appreciate it if you left Clark and me alone."

"You want me to go then. Huh! Fine I'll leave."

Tony got into his Iron Man suit and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be start posting two chapters per week now.


	16. It's Now 'Us' Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Steve clear things up between them.

Steve invited Clark into his apartment. As Steve guided Clark inside, he offered Clark a refreshment. Clark kindly declined. Now Clark and Steve were sitting on the couch. 

"After what Tony said I am very concerned about your well being. How badly did I hurt you?" Clark asked very concernedly after learning that Steve was all bruised up.

Instead of telling him. Steve decided to show him. Steve started to undress only leaving on his boxers. He made sure his backside was facing Clark.

"As you can see my entire backside starting from my neck to my lower thighs are all bruised with a bluish-purple color. The doctor said I'll heal in two days time. So no worries." Steve said very relaxedly and cheerful.

Steve was just happy to see Clark again. Clark was feeling awful for what he did to Steve. He didn't mean to do it.

"I...I... I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose."

"I know," Steve said with a smile.

Steve sat next to Clark on the couch. He placed his hand on Clark's face. He began to caress him with such tenderness. Clark was quick to embrace Steve's touch. Feeling comfort in knowing that Steve did truly accept his apology.

"About earlier, I'm glad you know about you know what."

"I was surprised to find out, but it made me appreciate you more. Knowing how great of a person you are."

"Thanks and again sorry about getting out of control with you during sex earlier this morning."

"No problems, I guess that's what happens when you have sex with someone like you." Steve chuckled.

"I've had sex before, but nothing like what happened between you and me happened to my previous ex-girlfriends." 

"Well, that means that next time we have to be a little more careful then. Although I like uncontrollable Clark Kent."

Clark's eyes grew wide. He was stunned.

"So...there will be a next time then?" Clark asked.

"Yes, why not. This little incident isn't going to stop us from being intimate."

At that moment Clark's phone alarm began to ring. It was to remind him that his lunch break had ended. 

"I guess that means we have to cut this short then," Steve said.

"Yes it does, but I'm glad I came. I'm glad we overcame this hurdle."

"Me too."

Steve picked up his clothes and put them off again. He accompanied Clark to the door.

"Go to bed and rest please," Clark said.

"Okay," Steve responded.

They kissed goodbye, and off Clark went.  
========================================  
Steve walked to his bedroom to lay down. He noticed the note that Clark had given him earlier this morning after sex on the nightstand. He reread it to himself again.

'You and me. Forever. Please?'

"My answer is still yes."  
========================================  
After a roller coaster of a day he had today Clark was glad being home. He was so thrilled after clearing things up with Steve, he wasn't able to get any work done. So he had to stay at the Daily Planet late to finish up his work. Or else he would fall behind. All Clark wanted to do was be with Steve, but he needed to let him rest. So he did the next best thing. He called Steve.

Steve answered "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Clark. I just wanted to say that I miss you."

"I love you too Clark."

Clark never thought his day couldn't get better. To hear Steve say that he loves him.

"I love you, Steve."

Clark waited a while, but Steve didn't answer back.

"Hello, Steve are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm just so tired."

"Well okay then. I'll you sleep then. Good night."

"Good night."

Clark hung up the phone. Clark got into bed with his suit on. He didn't feel like changing. He spent the rest of the night dreaming about Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the hiatus, but my laptop broke. Without my laptop I fell behind on lots of things, but now I have gotten caught up on everything. 
> 
> I'm glad everything is okay so I can update the story every Wednesday as before.


	17. Another Day Like Every Other...Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Steve have been seeing each for a couple of days now. Steve is all recuperated from his previous injuries. They have also fought alongside each other as Superman and Captain America. Their relationship is more stable and serious all though they are still dating.

Clark woke up on the couch with Steve still sleeping on his shoulder. They had spent all the afternoon and night watching Netflix. 

Clark and Steve had been spending a lot of time together this past couple of days. Either it being Steve dropping by to Clark's apartment to give Clark his good morning kiss or Clark going to Steve's place to give Steve his goodnight kiss. It was an unplanned little thing they each decided to do and continue.

Yesterday the Avengers and Justice League had fought together against the Legion of Doom. Superman and Captain America cooperated before, but this time they developed combo power moves to fight against the villains. After an exhausting fight. Captain American casually and secretively invited Superman back to his place for some Netflix and Chilling.

Clark didn't want to wake up Steve since Steve likes to sleep his full 10 hours every day, unlike Clark who can sleep for 6 to 8 hours and be okay.

Clark grabbed hold of Steve so he could leave him sleeping on the couch. After successfully placing cushions so Steve's head could rest on them, Steve woke up.

Clark just smiled at Steve, as Steve started to open his eyes.

Clark was going to apologize for waking up Steve when he was intercepted by a hug from Steve. Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Clark. Clark did the same to Steve, hugging him even tighter. Steve noticed and decided to amp up the strength of his hug. Clark noticed what Steve just did and hugged Steve tighter. They took turns each using their super strength more and more until they Clark started to laugh.

"You know I'm stronger than you, right?" Clark whispered to Steve's ear.

"Is that a fact," Steve whispered back to Clark's ear.

"Yes, it is. I can prove it to you with an arm wrestling match." Clark proposed.

"You are on! Clark Kent you have met your match." Steve said raising his voice.

Clark found it amusing that Steve thinks he could overpower him.

After a few moments later, the hug ended. They went to the dining table each sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

"Best out of one and on three, we start," Steve stated.

Clark nodded in agreement.

"One...two...three..." Steve starts to arm wrestle with Clark.

Clark was intrigued on how strong Captain America actually was. Clark later became impressed with how strong Steve was, but he had to put this to an end. He let Steve have his fun, but Clark ended up beating Steve.

"Good match, it was a good warm-up for me," Clark said with a cocky tone to his voice.

"Yes good match, did you notice how I can hold myself up against you."

"I sure did, you honestly surprised me. I knew you were strong, but you blew away my expectations."

Steve couldn't help but turn a little red.

"I have to go home and get ready for work."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Steve asked.

"I don't mind, but don't you have a meeting about your job at Good Morning America at the ABC New York offices." Clark inquired.

"I do, but they said I could drop by anytime today. They just want me to meet the other anchors and show me my office where I'll be working at. I'll be sharing though since I'll just be working there temporarily."

"Okay then lets head out."  
========================================  
Upon arriving at Clark's apartment, Clark rushed to the bathroom to go and take a shower. 

Steve headed to Clark's kitchen to see if he could make Clark a quick breakfast before he headed out to work.

After a good 10 minutes, Clark comes out of the shower. He goes to his bedroom to change. He then grabs his messenger backpack, glasses, and keys and heads out of the apartment.

Steve was hurt that Clark had completely ignored him, but Clark was running late so he forgives him for that.

As Clark was about to exit his building he sees a couple outside kissing. He then quickly thinks about Steve, and how he didn't even say goodbye or kiss him goodbye like they have done for the past couple of days. He had to go back and fix this right away.  
========================================  
At the apartment. Steve had eaten two toasts with avocado and egg and drank some fresh squeezed orange juice. After cleaning after himself he decided to head to his new workplace.

He didn't want to go home to shower and change so he thought he could do it at Clark's place. Clark wouldn't mind it if he showered here and borrows some of his clothes. Steve still had the clothes he borrowed from Clark last time at his own apartment and has been meaning to return them to Clark, but always forgets. To be honest, Steve never forgets, and just wants to keep something that belongs to Clark close to him.

Steve heads over to Clark's closet to find a dry towel. He later strips down with the towel over his shoulders. He takes his clothes and places them in the laundry hamper.  
========================================  
As Steve leaves Clark's bedroom to walk into the shower. Clark enters the apartment. He rushes in looking for Steve and find him about to enter the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on making Steve and Clark boyfriends, but still wondering whom should pop the question to whom. They have been dating for a short time, but it is the next step for them.


	18. Tempered Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Clark and Steve get a little steamy, but each decides to act responsibly and temper themselves.

Clark gulped when Steve's eyes and his met.

"I forgot to kiss you like we usually do every morning. I remember when I was about to leave and decided to come back as fast as I could." Clark said keeping his focus on Steve's eyes and nowhere else.

Clark was embarrassed or shy about seeing Steve naked. He was worried he lose control and have sex relentlessly with Steve as he did last time. So as he spoke to Steve he took in deep breaths.

Steve smiled. He places the towel that was over his shoulders around his waist. He walked to Clark and kissed him. Clark returned the kiss. Two mutual simple kisses where just given and Clark wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Steve. He nuzzled his face against Steve's neck.

"mmm...I like this very much. I wish I could stay, but I have to go." Clark said very sadly.

"Maybe I can come back here later tonight and we can sleep together. We haven't done that since our first date and a little yesterday." Steve said.

"Yes! Let us do that!" Clark exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll come around 10 pm tonight."

"That sounds good, I'll be here waiting for you."

Clark then spent the next minute getting busy on Steve's neck leaving Steve with several hickies.

"Sorry about that. I think I should stop. I'll get carried away if I don't control myself right now."

"No problem. Well, I'm going to shower now. I hope you don't mind if I change into some of your clothes."

"Use whatever you need. What's mine is yours." Clark said with a cockiness in his voice.

Steve then begins to walk towards, the bathroom, but as soon as he turns around Clark grabs his ass.

Steve jumped a little but enjoyed that Clark was letting loose and stopped being so reserved.

Steve turned around, showing a wide smirk on his face. Clark was surprised for what he had just done, but liked it and liked the fact that Steve didn't mind either.

"See you later!" Clark says as he leaves to work.

Steve waves, and heads for the showers.  
========================================  
Steve turned on the water to a warm temperature.

As lathers himself with the soap and loofah, Steve daydreams about what could have been.

He daydreams about Clark calling in sick for work so he could stay home with him. To have Clark ravish him to the fullest. He wanted to be Clark's again, and couldn't wait until it happened again and again.

After finishing up in the shower. He walked into Clark's closet and puts on one of Clark's suits.

Steve arrives at his work with a box of items to decorate his office space. The first item he pulled out and placed on his desk from a picture of Clark.

Before he could decorate more, an assistant called him telling him that they were ready for him. He left the box there and kissed Clark's picture. Steve was excited to start a new chapter in his life.  
========================================  
On the train ride to work. Clark could not get the image of naked Steve out of his head. He was getting a little too excited that he place his messenger backpack over his crotch area to hide the erection that was forming.

Clark then started to think about Steve differently.

" I don't love Steve because of how hot he looks, which is a plus. I love him because he puts people first, he has conviction, integrity, humility, inspires through actions and not words, always wants to improve himself, likes trying to things, and cares about knowing people on a deeper level."

At work, Clark wondered how to make tonight very special and memorable for Steve and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending story in two more chapters. Great experience doing this. Hopefully, you are all enjoying. I have several comments in my inbox so I hope to respond to this week.


	19. What a Quiet Simple Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes over to Clark's place for a quiet simple sleepover.

Steve had texted Clark earlier telling him, that he was going to arrive at Clark's apartment just to sleep over. 

The news was disappointing to Clark since he spent the entire morning thinking about how he could make tonight special. He even thought about asking Steve to be his boyfriend tonight, maybe over a nice romantic dinner at his place.  
========================================  
At 10pm Steve arrived to Clark's apartment.

"Hey," Clark said.

"Hi," Steve replied.

"Come on let's go to bed. It's late."

Steve agreed and followed Clark to the bedroom.

Steve and Clark decided to change out of there clothes into something more comfortable so they could go to bed.

Steve decided to only wear basketball shorts and Clark decided to only wear sweatpants.

"I think it's time to buy a new bed. It's not big enough for the both of us." Clark claimed.

Steve then climbed up to the bed and spread himself out. He then patted the pillow inviting Clark to join him.

Clark turned off the lights, removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Since Steve was covering the entire bed, Clark no other option than to lay on top of Steve.

Clark was feeling very awkward laying on top of Steve, so he grabbed Steve and Clark started to fly. Clark spun around in mid-air doing a 180-degree turn so now Steve was laying on top of Clark.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Steve.

"I didn't feel comfortable being in your arms, I prefer if you were wrapped around mine." Clark bashfully answered.

"So you didn't like how I spooned you the first night I stayed over at your place then?" Steve asked for further clarification.

"Not really, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Glad to know." 

Steve then moved so his face was planted on Clark's hairy chest. He then moved his hand to Clark's chest to rub his hand through it.

Clark enjoyed watching Steve fondle with him.

Clark wanted to enjoy Steve so he pulled over Steve's leg over his waist. He then ran his hand up and down Steve's thigh.

"Mmm," Steve said repeatedly. 

Steve began to kiss Clark's hairy pecs, then slowly moving upwards to kiss Clark on the lips. It started out as a soft kiss, but soon after the intensity grew. 

After a good 20 minutes of making out and exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Clark and Steve had one more kiss and then said goodnight to each other.

Steve slept the entire night on top of Clark resting his head against Clark's hairy chest and Clark had his arms wrapped around Steve so Steve wouldn't roll off the bed.   
========================================  
The morning's sunlight was creeping in threw the curtains hitting Steve directly in the eyes. Steve couldn't stay asleep anymore and opened his eyes.

Steve was so comfortable in Clark's warm embrace. Clark was holding him very tightly, that he couldn't even more, but why would he move and risk waking up Clark. Steve wanted this to last as long as possible.

"I love you so much, Clark. These past several days have been the best days of my entire life. I have gotten to know a man I would love to spend the rest of my life with..." Steve whispered but was then interrupted.

"I'm glad you said that because I have been waiting for the right time to formalize our relationship," Clark said out loud.

Steve tilted his head upwards to face Clark.

"What?" Steve said a little dazed.

"Steven Grant Rogers. Would you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?" Clark said in a charming tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next week.


	20. Off to the Right Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve answers Clark's question. And more.

"I do," answered Steve.  
=======================================  
Before the two were able to enjoy the moment more. They each get called from their respective teams. An emergency occurred and their assistance was required.  
=======================================  
In the battlefield Superman kept a close eye on Captain America. He knew Captain America could take of himself but always intervened to make it easier for Captain America.

Superman thought the Captain would get upset for his constant meddling but the Captain enjoyed working with him. They even took down opponents together and spontaneously created power moves.

Once the battle was over. Captain America congratulated his fellow Avengers and Justice League allies. But he did not give thanks to Superman.

Instead Captain America pulled Superman to the side far from everyone else.

The Captain surprised Superman with a kiss. Superman for a second thought what if someone saw them but all that didn't matter if he was receiving a kiss from his boyfriend.

"Sorry about that. I know we need to be discreet, but I don't want to hide how I feel about you." The Captain said.

"I'm sorry that I make this complicated."

"Don't misinterpret me. I understand your secret identity and I'll support it 100%. I would even go to war with anyone to protect secret identities."

"I don't want you to risk yourself. I know there are rumblings from the United Nations in where they want to pass a Superhuman Registration Act to have heroes reveal thier secret, but I hope that it doesn't happen."

"I hope so too."

"Let's get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yes let's go."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Make Love."

Superman chuckled.

"I know this nice deserted island. Do you mind the location? I don't want any more accidents like last time. I'll go easier on you this time okay."

"An island huh?! Sounds romantic, but don't hold back please."

Superman got a hold of Captain America and swept him off his feet. They flew off away for a romantic getaway. Starting off thier relationship off a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read along until the end and stuck through when I stopped posting for a while. 
> 
> Let me know how you enjoyed this story and what were your favorite parts.
> 
> Planning to write more bottom!steve, but not sure when.
> 
> Any recommendations/constructive criticism/suggestions that could help me would be very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I love bottom Steve and I find him so shippable. Especially with Tony and Thor from Marvel. I like Bucky too. On the the DC side I ship him with Clark.


End file.
